


Late Night Ramen 🍜

by Rose_Seo



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Mark Lee, Nct clown them, Platonic Cuddling, Sneaking Out, poor donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Seo/pseuds/Rose_Seo
Summary: Haechan and Lucas go out for Ramen at 2AM, but they are idiots so they forget their keys and are locked out of the dorms.





	Late Night Ramen 🍜

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed be crack... but Hyuck and Lucas are cute or whatever.  
Lol sorry I don’t write the stories, they write me!  
Also not proofread 😳

“Ok listen, it was a great idea while we were there!” Yukhei whisper-yelled.  
“Well, Lucas I glad that worked out for us, right?” Donghyuck responds, taking a seat on the ground and pulling his jacket tighter around his body.  
“Hey, don't talk as if you didn’t wanna go too”  
“Well yeah... but it was your idea tho. Your the one that’s said ‘Hey Haechan do you wanna go out and get ramen’ and I just agreed.” The younger stammers out.  
“Exactly! You agreed bro”  
“Whatever...”  
It’s been about 20 minutes of the two boys sitting outside and going back and forth like this. In a useless attempt to find someone to blame for them being locked outside the dorms. (Even though it was perspectively both their faults since neither of them thought to take their key.)  
Donghyuck takes a deep breath before sitting up on his knees and reaching for the phone in Yukhei’s back pocket.  
“What the hell are you doing?!” The taller boy question; snatching his phone back.  
“I’m trying to call one of the Hyungs” the younger states Matter-of-factly.  
“No! We’ll get in trouble!”  
“But Hyung, it so cold out here” Donghyuck whines while jutting out his lip in a cute manner.  
He tugs on Yukhei arm as a request for him to sit down. When the boy finally sits down after a few weak protests about the ground being too hard, he crawls closer and lays his head on his shoulder.  
“Hyungie, Haechannie is cold...Haechannie doesn’t like being cold” he whispers into the older boys ear airily; making a shiver run down his spine.  
“If I give you my jacket will you stop referring to yourself in third-person?” Yukhei says while trying to hold back a smile. The younger boy was annoying but endearing at the same time, but Yukhei wasn’t going to let him know that part. (It never failed to amaze him how the boy could do cutesy things like that so shamelessly.)  
“Hyung” The younger boy calls out; breaking his thought process.  
“what Hyuck?”  
“Mmh cold...” he whispers while half-attempting to pull off Yukhei’s jacket, with his head still laying on the older boys shoulder.  
Yukhei fully removes his jacket and hands it over to Donghyuck; this time not being able to hold back his smile.  
A little while had passed of them sitting out there and Donghyuck had begun to drift; cuddling into Yukhei’s side to get more comfortable. When the taller boy notice the cooed silently before placing a kiss on the top of his head.  
even though Donghyuck looked awfully adorable, but he was also shivering. So, Yukhei decided that even though it would suck it was time to call one of the Hyungs.  
Before he could dial someone's number the front door swung open and behind it stood Johnny.  
”what the hell are y'all doing out here? I knew I heard someon- Oh wait! they're cuddling, how cute!!!” Johnny cooed before running in to get Doyoung.  
”Doyoung look at them!” Johnny exclaimed; dragging the shorter guy out the door.  
”Oh wait, you were serious!! I gotta take a photo of this!” Doyoung said through giggles.  
After taking a few different shots of the blushing boys, he sent them to the group chat.  
”Hyung it's not funny” Donghyuck whined while trying to his face in Yukhei’s neck.  
”it kinda is” Johnny half-responded before going back to laughing at something on his phone (probably the groupchat)  
”Guys Taeyong said he's gonna make one is MacBook home screen, how sweet! Oh, and Mark said ’you guys are gross’ I'm sure he's just jealous tho ” Doyoung teased.  
After laughing at the two for a little bit Johnny and Doyoung finally settled down, to Donghyuck’s relief; he was sure he couldn't blush any harder.  
”Alright love birds time to get inside,” Johnny said while holding the door open for them.  
“Oh and don’t think we’re gonna ignore the fact that you snuck out!” Doyoung called out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed my 12AM energy drink fulfilled writing.  
! Also I just wanna mention not to take this to seriously in terms of realism. I know they don’t stay in the same dorms because of Wayv/127 stuff. ! This is all for fun


End file.
